<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orbit by AerisaHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893430">orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale'>AerisaHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Space Between Worlds - Micaiah Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Caralee and Dell are planets in a binary orbit, but Caralee is the most experienced worldwalker in the multiverse and Nyame grants her the space between worlds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dell/Caralee, Earth-0 Dell/Earth-22 Caralee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orbiting around each other, like planets.</p><p>It is a thought Caralee used to have often, when her thoughts were occupied by Dell. In the years after she poisoned Adam Bosch—Adranik, the true Blood Emperor of Earth Zero—her dreamwalking with Nyame taught her to walk the space between <em>their</em> worlds with the ease of which she used to worldwalk and it is as close to that freedom and importance she will ever feel again.</p><p>175 Nik Nik always asks after Dell in her dreams, later of their children, and it warms yet another still-tepid part of Caralee’s soul. She can never love any version of Nik Nik, but 175 Nik Nik is something close to that. His peaceful thoughtfulness guides her in times of uncertainty and she finds genuine happiness bubble in the same place in her sternum the dead used to weigh when he finds a lover he covets with all the gentleness her Nik Nik never had.</p><p>She still makes mistakes, in life and with Dell. Sometimes, she pushes when she should have folded, baring her throat for Dell in ways she knows she never has for Nik Nik, for Adra, for any of her infinite lovers on infinite worlds. Other times, she runs when she should have stayed and divulged her truth that always threatens to spill from her lips, like water pouring over stone, when Dell fixes her gaze on her. Lucky for Caralee, she has always been a quick learner, never making the same mistake twice.</p><p>In the quiet of early morning, before the children greet the day, Dell listens to her dreams while she trails her fingers across the marks Nyame’s kiss left on her body. Dell never walked the worlds Caralee did in those six years, but she might as well have. It was not often that Caralee set her cuff to away and Dell would always drink in the wonders of new worlds, ever vigilant in her watcher’s duties. There are times that Dell seems unsettled, fear and loss Caralee learns to read in the lines of her mouth and the creases in her brow.</p><p>In those moments, Dell will abandon her hand's ministrations and replace it with her mouth, tongue tracing along the same paths of her travelers markings, as if the taste of Caralee’s skin in those places make them less real, less likely that 22 Caralee chooses a path that takes her from Dell. Caralee thinks of all the paths and possibilities and knows there is no version of her that <em>had</em> Dell. She will always <em>have</em> Dell and she worships her as she pours her love and dedication from on her knees.</p><p>If she and Dell are planets in motion, their children are the stars with which they strive to reach, devoted to giving them the best life that most versions of Cara never had. It is a fixed point in their relationship with which they can harbor when their gravity creates the most stormy seas. The storms come and the storms pass and Caralee will always find Dell and Dell is always watching.</p><p>Yes, Caralee and Dell are planets in a binary orbit, but Caralee is the most experienced worldwalker in the multiverse and Nyame grants her the space between worlds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>